For the Heart of a Werewolf
by jesskalynn4
Summary: A girl that was ridiculed by her parents and brother for being born different, wishing to find her to finally have a real family. A boy afraid to get close to anyone because of his "furry little problem", wishing for someone to understand. What will it take, for AlyAna Black to win the heart of certain werewolf and possibly find where she finally belongs. Remus/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hiya! This is a prologue to a HP story that's been stuck in my head. Don't worry, my story Beautiful Chaos is not being abandoned. I will be updating it soon and hopefully more regularly. This story is just stuck in my head so, I thought I'd get it out there. All of the mistakes are my own. I have no beta. Let me know what you guys think! *JesskaLynnK***

**P.S. I do NOT own anything from the Harry Potter Universe, just my OC's.**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was late at night; everyone at 12 Grimmauld was sleeping, all except one. The young wizard, Sirius Black was standing in his rooming packing the final items in his trunk. Tomorrow was September 1, the first day of Hogwarts. He could stop the smile of his face if he tried; he was finally getting out of here.

As he was crawling into bed, he heard his door slowly creak open followed by a padding of feline like feet. Knowing exactly whose those feet belonged to, he pretended to be asleep until they were right beside his bed. Quickly grabbing the culprit he heard the squeal and giggles of his best friend and little sister, Aly.

Pulling her into bed with him, he took a second to take in his 9, soon to be 10, year old sister. Like him, she had curly black as night hair, a pale complexion and regal looks. But where his eyes were a stormy grey, hers were more of blue-grey covered in her thick black glasses.

"What are you doing in here, Kitten?" he whispered as his sister cuddled up into his chest. He strained to hear her reply, but all he got was a mumbling into his chest. Lifting her chin with a finger, he asked her once again why she had wandered into his room (though this is a quite often experience between them living in the household the did).

"I don't want you to leave me here alone, Sirius." His baby sister finally answered, tears swimming in her eyes. "Who is going to talk to me, play with me, or protect me? I'm going to be all alone. Mother is always trying to make me dress up and being "the perfect daughter", Father never looks or even takes to me unless it's to say something mean, and Regulus always picks on me. You're the only one who likes me and now your leaving me." tears finally falling down her small face.

With a sigh, Sirius removed her glasses and pulled his sister closer. "I will always protect you Kitten. No matter how far away I am. If you need me all you have to do is say, I may not be able to come but I will do anything I can to help. I'll write you letters and before you know it, I'll be home for Christmas break and then after that it'll be summer in no time. Okay? Besides, in one year you'll be going with me to Hogwarts and we'll never have to be apart again." He whispers to her, begging with anyone that could her for her tears to stop. He could never handle seeing his baby sister cry.

"Promise?" she asked with those huge eyes of hers.

"I promise" and Sirius knew that was one promise he would do everything in his power to keep. "I love you AlyAna Luna Rose Black to the moon and back again." He whispered to his already half asleep sister.

"And I love you Sirius Orion Black, to the stars and back." She whispered before letting sleep finally take her.

* * *

**Lemme know what you think.**

**Please R&R! (:**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, hope you guys like it. (: All mistakes are my own! **

**I do NOT own the HP world, SM does. I only own my OC's.**

**Also, thank you for the Faves, Reviews, and Follows: Sonny13, caskett98, dyingdaisys, and Apocolips! (:**

*******JesskaLynnK***

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Aly's PoV**

As I sat in the train car with my best friend Ellie, a fellow Ravenclaw, I dreaded going home. Ever since I followed in my older brothers footsteps and was sorted into a house besides Slytherin, my family has turned colder, meaner to me. I remember my 1st year; I was so excited to finally getting to go to Hogwarts with Sirius. But little did I know that my sorting ceremony would change everything.

_-Flashback-_

_I was following closely behind my brother as we made our through the train looking for an empty compartment. I was conflicted about coming. On one hand I was so excited to be here, having freedom from my family and getting to be around my big brother, but on the other hand I was scared. My father gave me this huge long speech how I could not afford to be sorted into anything but Slytherin, how "disappointed" they would be in me if I followed in my big brothers footsteps._

_That was a problem though. My big brother was my hero! I have always admired how he stood up to our father, how he always protected me from the worse of my father's anger, my mother's disappointment and my twin brother's torment about being a "freak"._

* * *

See, I was what they world call a Feramorph. A Feramorph is a rare, natural Animagus, a shape-shifter. I have the ability to change into any animal, magical or non-magical plus I can use some of the magical aspects of the animals without having to shift.

Unfortunately, what my brother Sirius finds "wicked cool", my family founds a "disgrace" since I'm classified a half-breed. Whatever, as much as it hurts to be rejected by family, I have Sirius and that's all I could ever need.

* * *

_Sirius pulled me into a compartment where three boys already sat._

_"SIRIUS!" A handsome black haired boy with hazel eyes and a huge smile jumped up grabbing Sirius' into a huge bear huge. "JAMSIE!" I hear Sirius yell, hugging 'Jamsie' with just as much enthusiasm. When they pull apart Sirius smiles widely at the two other boys, "REMUS! PETER! Glad for another year at Hogwarts, eh?" He asks while pulling mine and his trunks up to the overhead spots and pulls me over to sit beside him and the boy called Remus while 'Jamsie' and Peter sit across from us._

_"I'd like you mates to meet my baby sister, the best member of the Black family. AlyAna Luna Rose Black." He smiles widely pulling me into his side. "Kitten, I want you to meet James Potter," he gestures to 'Jamsie' "Peter Pettirgrew" he points to the slightly pudgy boy with dirty brown hair, and watery blue eyes sitting next to James. "and Remus Lupin" he points out the boy to my left. Remus is a cute boy with dirty blonde hair, and warm brown eyes._

_As I observe them all, I notice that Remus is a half-bred like me. From his scent I'd say a wolf of some form, probably a werewolf. I decide to keep that to myself, knowing how hard it is to be different._

_"Hiya Kitten! Your brothers told us loads about you." James says with a smile. "Just call me Aly, only Sirius calls me Kitten." I smile shyly at them, with a slight blush on my cheeks._

_-Later at Sorting Ceremony-_

_As we all shuffled in behind Professor McGonagall, a stern looking teacher and Gryffindor's Head of House into the Great Hall. As we were all huddled in between the long tables seating the other students we come to stop and look and see an old looking hat. Then the hats moves, and begins to sing._

_Before I can start listening to the Hat's song, I feel someone lean into me. I look over my shoulder and see my brother Regulus. Like Sirius, he has black hair and grey eyes but I always found Sirius to be more handsome then Regulus, which may be simply because Sirius is kind to me._

_Regulus leans into my ear and starts whispering "You better hope you get sorted into Slytherin, we wouldn't want the family's freak becoming more of a freak now do we. You don't want to upset father now do we." But before I can respond, he moves back and out of talking range and the Hat has already stopped his song._

_I glance over at the Gryffindor table and see my older brother staring furiously over at where Regulus stood, almost sensing my gaze he looks at me. His whole demeanor softens and gives me a reassuring smile and mouths "it's going to be okay" at me. It makes me recall his promise he made me a week ago, that no matter what house I'm in, he will always love me._

_"Black, AlyAna" I hear my name being called, not even noticing the sorting has started. As I make my way forward I feel as if my nerves are going to make me explode. I sat down on the stool and placed the hat on my head, not even sure where I wanted to go anymore._

_"Ah, another Black and a powerful witch and Feramorph at that." I gasped as I heard an old, yet strong voice in my head. "You can hear my thoughts?" I think back. "Of course I can Miss. Black. And quite a bit of confusion inside you. Not sure where to go, to please your family or to go where you could be accepted. Quite a dilemma. Never fear, I know just where to put you." Before I could ask him anything more "RAVENCLAW!" was yelled for all to hear._

_I jump offed the stool and make my way over to the Ravenclaw table, though the Ravenclaws cheered loudly, I could still hear my big brother cheering over everyone. Looking over, I saw him standing with a huge proud smile on his face, quite opposite from my twins and cousins faces. As I sit down, I hear Professor McGonagall call my brother's name forward. There was no surprise when almost instantly the hat yells out "SLYTHERIN!" Thus begin the downfall of my home life._

* * *

From that moment on, I've been very close with the older Gryffindor boys. James has become another over-protective big brother, Peter has become that awkward cousin you can't help but like with all his little quirks, and Remus, well Remus has become my best friend (a crush, though I'd die before I told him that!).

I met Elizabeth "Ellie" McHart, a shy, sweet Scottish girl, on the boat ride during first year. After we were both sorted into Ravenclaw, we have been best friends since. Probably since we are both shy. It only took a few months and Sirius rescuing Ellie from some 7th year Slytherins from hexing her for being a muggleborn supporter before my brother and friends took Ellie in and she's been one of us ever since.

I think about the past four years, Hogwarts has been amazing. Especially since Sirius and I have manage to stay at Hogwarts during Christmas break and I was even allowed to stay in the Gryffindor dorms whenever I'm stuck in the Ravenclaw dorms by myself.

First year was fairly basic; it took a bit to adjust to everything and not getting lost. But being friends with your older brother and his roommates sure just have its bonuses (i.e. tour guides). It was a fun year, even if that summer is when the abuse at home started, but I don't want to think about that. Along with the Marauders, I became good friends with Lily "Red" Evans. A pretty red head, green eyes Gryffindor girl the same level as Sirius, she saved me a few times from being lost and ever since then she became my favorite red head.

Second year was interesting. Apparently, in my first year, their second, the boys found out Remus' secret of being a werewolf. It was when the nicknames Moony (Remus), Padfoot (Sirius), Prongs (James), and Wormtail (Peter) showed up my second year I learned that they knew and that my brother and friends were trying to become illegal Animagus to help Remus during his transformations. They were getting close and had learned what animals what they will transform into, but haven't actually transform with. That's where I came in.

It was the first week of my third year when Sirius asked me if I would tell them my secret and could try and help them get the transformation down (though under NO circumstances were I EVER allowed to go with them during a full moon, whatever). Thus our meetings to help them transform and my own personal nickname for James and Sirius was born. See, James, Sirius, and Peter took a potion to find out there animals but it didn't show them what they looked like just what animal (James a stag, Sirius a dog, and Peter a rat). By middle of the first term, James, Sirius, and Peter were able to transform. Peter looked like a normal rat, no problem there. Sirius ended up transforming into a large black, fluffy dog. I have to admit, he is adorable! Since I always wanted a dog, he was dubbed "Snuffles" for his cuteness status. This humored the Marauders (their group name) endlessly, until James transformed and his new nickname was given.

James was a huge stag, very imposing, but because of his dark hair; I at first thought he was a moose and thus, quite excitedly, called him one. To his embarrassment (though he secretly loves it), the Marauders enjoyment, and my joy; he became my personal Moosey! It didn't take Sirius' nickname of "Kitten" for me (because the first form I ever transformed to was a kitten when I was five and it was what I would transform into to be able to sneak into his room when I didn't want to be alone) became a permanent name as I became the one and only Marauderette.

That leads me to this past term, my fourth year, their fifth. This year seemed seemingly calm, no excitement of becoming Animagus (though I still tried to convince them to allow me to help Remus during the full moon), just a normal year. Until James and the marauders started tormenting Snivellus (and normal occurrence), I was walking with Ellie and Lily to library when Lily notice them picking on her Slytherin friend Severus Snape. Lily being who Lily was started yelling at James, calling him a toe-rag and other names when Snape epically messed up. He called Lily a mudblood. I have never seen James so mad, Lily so devastated, or felt like I truly wanted to do harm to someone. Ellie and I got Lily away from there and comforted her as she cried for hours over the loss of her childhood friend. The rest of the year mainly consisted of running interference for Lily from Snape or being bugged by Snape trying to convince us to help him win Lily back, it was quite frustrating.

When the train gets to Kings Cross station, I get off with Ellie and start looking for the Marauders. When I see them, I make my way over with Ellie and notice that they already have our trunks and Ellie's owl. We start our hugs goodbyes with promises to keep in touch when I hear my mother's annoyingly loud voice. "ALYANA! SIRIUS! Let's go!" as I look over I notice Regulus is already over there. With one last hug for everyone I grab my trunk and feel Sirius grab my other hand and we make our way over to our parents.

As I listen to the lecture we receive every year for our "disappointment in us" and "how displeased they are" I notice Sirius getting this look in his eye. A look that makes me think that this summer is going to be different, weather this is a good thing or not I guess I will find out.

* * *

**Read & Review please and let me know what you think (:**


End file.
